The One Who Saved Them All
by Akatsukilover2010
Summary: Aizen is ready to attack Soul Socity but one of his comrads is having second thoughts and an inner battle with his heart. Full summery and couples inside. Slight AU and OCCness inside along with language.
1. Soul Binding

The One Who Saved Them All

A/N: This is my first Bleach story so be nice!

Summery: The Hogyoku has awoken and it's time for Aizen and the Arrancar to attack Soul Socity! But someone among Aizen's ranks is doubting Aizen. Was he ever really with him? Was he tricked? Or was the unknown darkness in his heart so black he didn't understand what he was doing? Now the time has come where he need to choose. Aizen or his frineds? Either way it doesn't look likely he'll live to see tomorrow.

Couples: Gin x Rangiku, Ichigo x Ruika, Hitsugaya x Hinamori, Ishida x Inoue, Urahara x Yoruchi

Warning: OOCness, swearing, and misspelling/using words out of context

Disclamer: If I owned Bleach, Gin never would have left!

* * *

"Ya called for me, Aizen-taicho?" Gin asked as he walked up to Aizen, who was sitting in his big stone white chair.

"Hai. Gin, I need you to do something for me," Aizen said.

"Anythin' Taicho. What do ya need?"

"I need you to undergo a…um…I guess you could call it an operation for lack of a better word." If Gin lived life with his eyes opened, he would have blinked but instead he frowned momentarily before grinning his fox-like grin.

"Operation? What? Am I sick or somethin'? Cause I feel fine…well I did loose more weight…but that's not abnormal!" Aizen chucked.

"No, no, no, Gin! You're not sick." Gin sighed a breath of relief (sarcastically of course). "But I would like you to get that weight thing checked out though…your sickly thin and pale."

"Hai! Now about this operation?"

"Gin…I want to do a simple soul binding operation."

"Soul bindin'?" On the outside Gin was calm but on the inside he was really worried. Soul binding was…not something he wanted to do. Not at all.

"Yeah. Kaname did it also."

'_LIRE!'_ Gin thought. Tosen would have told him if he did something like a friggin SOUL BINDING!

"Ya don't say! Well of course I'll do it Taicho but may I ask why?"

"Of course Gin. I wouldn't make you commit to something so extreme without telling you why. It's just something I want you to do to test your loyalty. Nothing will happen at all." Gin frowned.

"Why Taicho! You suddenly don't trust me?!" Aizen smirked.

"I trust you with my life Gin. It's just…we're going to battle very soon and I know it'll be hard on you, fighting all your old friends. You _may _chicken out. I don't want that."

'_A soul bindin for a 'may'. How…FUCK!' _Gin was torn. He really didn't want to but he couldn't say no or Aizen would think he was going to betray him…

"No you wouldn't want that…"

---

About an hour later Gin walked out of Aizen's chambers with a horrible pain in his stomach.

"Well I'm gonna lose more weight now. I can't eat feelin like this!" Gin walked back to his room and sat down on the bed, looking at the wall.

He signed. A year was almost up and the Hogyoku would be awake soon. He didn't want to fight…he really didn't. But he had no choice. He was in too deep now.

"Rangiku-chan…" he whispered. His eyes closed tighter. The good thing about attacking Soul Society soon would mean he would at least get to see her. The bad…no horrible thing was that he would either be ordered to kill her or watch her die and that would truly be the end of him. It would destroy what was left of his broken soul.


	2. Life Changing News

The One Who Saved Them All

A/N: Yello. Well here's the next chapter. I'm starting school on the 4th so I'll update as much as I can along with my HP story. So...yeah. The next few chapters may be kinda weird random filler chapters so sorry. Plus I'm going to focus on each paring (not GinRan yet though) for the next few chapters. As you can tell in this one I'm focusing on Kisuke so that should be a clue on who's gonna be first.

Thanks to: J.F.L.Rangik-sama, Merciless Ruby, BlackWidow01, and linebacker51 for their reviews! Keep em coming!

Disclamer: I own nothing!

* * *

"Kaname, Gin! Pack your things! We're going to the real world!" Aizen announced.

"May I ask why?" Tosen asked.

"I think you just did." Awkward silence. "I have a message for ryoka boy and I want you two with me."

---

Kisuke, Yoruichi, Ichigo, and Renji where training in the "basement" when Renji felt something.

"Someone's coming…" Renji said.

Just then 3 figures appeared in the basement. Gin was dressed in jeans with holes in them, a white long sleeved shirt with a black short-sleeved shit on top that had a 3 on the back. Aizen had on gray dress pants with a button down white shirt. Tosen had on chained pants with a black shirt and fingerless gloves.

Ichigo and Renji where burning with reiatsu, ready to attack but Kisuke stopped them.

"Why isn't is Aizen Sosuke, Ichimaru Gin, and Tosen Kaname! What do I own this visit?" the happy-go-lucky man asked in a happy tone like nothing was wrong.

"I have an announcement for you that I would like you to pass on to Soul Society," Aizen told him.

"Do tell."

"Your time is coming to an end. You will fight and all of you will die. You face extension, Shinigami. All that remains is where and when you make your final stand. And I'm here to answer that question of when and where.

"In one week the Hogyoku will awaken and I shall strike Soul Society. Once you are all dead then I'll create the King's Key and take over everything." Aizen snapped his fingers and the door to Hueco Mundo opened. "One week and your fates shall be decided." And they where gone.

"Shit…" Ichigo hissed.

---

Kisuke quickly set up a commutation to Soul Society. Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Ruika, Ikkaku, and Yumichika (with Chad, Inoue, and Ishida) where called back just for a little while so none of them could call for Kisuke, who really wasn't allowed to call.

The screen flickered and the figure of Yamamoto-sotaicho was there.

"Urahara Kisuke! What is the meaning of this!?" his voice boomed.

"You see, Yamamoto-sotaicho, I've just been giving a message that I believe I should pass on."

"Yes?"

"Aizen Sosuke just arrived at my home along with Ichimaru Gin and Tosen Kaname and informed me that they will be attacking Soul Society in one weeks time."

"Abarai-fukutaicho, does he speak the truth?"

"Sir, Urahara-san does speak the truth," Renji informed him.

"Very well. Abarai-fukutaicho! I want you back here at once. And you Urahara Kisuke, I would like you to come also and take up your old seat as Squad 12's taicho temporarily."

Kisuke's eyes winded. "Sir what about Kurotsuchi-taicho?"

"You will assist him since you know more about the situation then him."

"Thank you very much, sir!"

"And you Shihouin Yoruichi, I want you to assist Soi Fon-taicho."

"As you wish sir."

"And you, Kurosaki Ichigo, we need your strength. Will you assist us?"

"No need to ask me sir!" Ichigo said.

"Good. There is going to be a meeting in 1 hour. Please be there." And he was gone.

Kisuke smiled happily and turned around. "Freeloader-san! I want you to open the gate in 5 minutes ok?"

"Hai Urahara-san!" And with that he went upstairs.

"He's happy," Ichigo said.

"He's going home after a long time," Yoruichi said. "He would never admit it but he misses Soul Society more then I will ever understand."

---

Jinta, Ururu, Ririn, Cloud, and Nova begged Kisuke to let them come but he told them no and asked Tessai to watch over them.

"Hai Manager!" the big man answered.

"But come on!" Jinta said.

"Jinta-kun, who's gonna take care of Hollows while we're gone?" Kisuke asked. "I'm leaving it up to you guys to protect the town while I'm away. That's a big job!"

"Yeah…yeah your right!"

"All of you be good now!" Kisuke walked up to Tessai and whispered in his ear, "If I don't come back alive, take care of them. I'm counting on you." Tessai nodded.

---

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAG! DAMN THAT CLEANER!" Ichigo screamed as the group was being chanced by that damn cleaner again.

---

When they arrived in Soul Society, two Shinigami greeted them.

"Urahara-taicho! Yoruichi-sama! We've been instructed to give you these," one said and handed them cloths.

"You may change in here," the other led them to a room with a wall in the middle.

"Thank you," they said together.

---

When they came out, Yourichi was dressed in the same battle outfit as Soi Fon and Kisuke was in Shinigami robes with a white haori over it with the 12th division symbol on the back but he kept his hat on. Benihime was tucked away in his obi.

"Not too shabby, taicho!" Yoruichi said.

"Not too bad yourself, milady," Kisuke smiled. Ichigo and Renji rolled their eyes.

---

They made it to the meeting hall in time. Renji was told it was a taicho and fukutaicho meeting so he was allowed to be there but Ichigo wasn't.

"Be out soon," Renji told him and they walked in.

---

"WHAT IS YOU DOING HERE?!" Mayuri screamed at Kisuke. "AND WHY ARE YOU DRESSED LIKE ME?!"

"I'm not dressed like you," Kisuke told him. "I look better then you."

"Quite!" Yamamoto-sotaicho snapped. Kisuke stood beside Mayuri and Yoruichi went to stand next to Soi Fon, who was smirking happily.

"As you can tell, I invited Shihouin Yoruichi and Urahara Kisuke back here to help us for in 1 week, Aizen Sosuke will be attacking." Some gasped and some stood there sonic-like.

"Is there anything we can do to stop him?" Unohana asked, looking at Kisuke.

"No…" he responded.

"Useless traitor. You should be cut down," Bayakuya said coldly.

"Quite Little Bayakuya!" Yoruichi hissed.

"That's enough!" Yamamoto-sotaicho said.

"Well…" Kisuke said. Everyone looked at him. "There is no way to stop him but, and no one knows this cause I didn't write it down, it takes 5 hours for the orb to work after the user has swallowed it. 5 hours is all we have to kill Aizen. If not…well…I'll let you figure that out."

"Is there any more information anyone can give?" No one spoke. "If that's all…"

"Wait!" Kisuke said.

"Urahara-taicho?" Urahara walked in front of Yamamoto, removed his hat and bowed to him.

"My deepest apologies, Yamamoto-sotaicho! I never realized when I invented the Hoyoku that something like this would happen. All I wanted to do was help, not put my home in danger."

Yamamoto looked at Kisuke. "Let's just see how this battle turns out and maybe…JUST maybe, your punishment will be changed."

Kisuke was shocked. He wasn't expecting that.

"T-thank you sir!" Yamamoto nodded.

"Can we go?!" Kenpachi asked.

"Ken-chan wants to beat up Ichi-san!" Yachiru said happily.

"Yes you may go," Yamamoto said.

"OH ICHIGO!" Kenpachi yelled. There was a sharp girl-like scream and Ken went NUTS! "COME BACK HERE YOU COWARD!"


	3. Something's Missing

The One Who Saved Them All

A/N: KisukexYoruichi fluff :D

Disclamer: If I owned this then the show would be like my story! Is it? NO! -sobs-

* * *

"Oh Mayuri-san, come with me please. Nemu-chan, you too!" Kisuke ordered.

"Why should I?!" Mayuri snapped.

"I want to check out my lab and I don't have a key anymore."

"That's not my problem."

"You may be 'taicho' of the 12th division still but your still SECOND president of the Bureau of Technological Development and as such you need to listen to me." Oooh he had them there!

---

Kisuke looked around his old office. "Something wrong, Urahara-taicho?" Nemu asked.

"NEMU!?" Mayuri gasped.

"Um…I don't think so…" Kisuke answered.

"No one's been here since you left."

"I can tell." He looked at all the dust. "But something feels like it's missing…something important…" He sighed. "Well…alright then. Can I have the key?"

"No."

"Mayuri…" The weirdo sighed.

"FINE! Take it! I don't care! Come, Nemu!"

"Hai…Mayuri-sama," Nemu robotically responded.

---

They where all given rooms to stay in later that night and Kisuke was STILL troubled. He sat on his futon with one leg curled up to his chest and one stretched out in front of him.

"Can I come in?" a voice asked.

"Since when did you ask permission, Yoruichi?" he asked. The door slid opened and the dark skinned woman walked in.

"Donno but congrats!"

"On?"

"You may be free again, Kisuke!" He smiled.

"If I live." Yoruichi frowned.

"Don't talk like that."

"It's true. Plus I think someone stole something from my office and knowing me it's gonna further our doom." Kisuke motioned for Yoruichi to come and she did. He grabbed on to her waist and pulled her to him so her back was up against his chest.

"We'll be fine. I swear."

"Well…you haven't broken your promises yet…"

"And I won't start now." Kisuke hugged her closer. "Kisuke…?"

"I'm a little scared…" he admitted in a whisper.

"You haven't had a good fight in a while. It's natural."

"That's not the only reason."

"Talk to me." He sighed. This was going to be hard.

"Yoruichi…you're my best friend but…I don't want to be that anymore."

"WHAT?!" she started to turn around but he stopped her.

"Wait! I'm not done! Relax." She was still tense but listened. "I should have said that better…man this is hard. Yoruichi…I'm not a strong man. Maybe when it comes to fighting but in reality I'm weak and pitiful. I don't know if I belong here or in the real world. I've been lost for a since my exile but you got me through it. I may know where my true home is yet but I know where ever it is that it won't be so without you, my best friend." She sat there, taking in his words. "What I'm trying to say is that your friendship is the most important thing to me and I don't want to mess it up but it's hard for a man and a woman to be best friends for so long without someone's feeling evolving into more then friendship and…I've felt like that for a while. I don't want to mess up the best thing I have but I can't go into a battle that I'm not sure I'll live to see the end of without tell you! Yoruichi…I love you!"

Yoruichi started crying. "Kisuke, please don't talk like we're going to die," she sobbed. Kisuke rubbed her back in slow soothing circles.

"I'm sorry." She turned around and looked at him with big teary yellow eyes. He brushed the tears away. "Your so beautiful, even when your so sad."

"Kisuke…!" She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you too! So much for so long! Please don't die during this fight! I almost lost you once. No more…not again…"

(Flashback)

Yoruichi ran as fast as she could to the 12th division taicho's room.

"Be there, be there, be there damn it Kisuke!" she mumbled to herself as she threw the door opened. Everything was gone. "No!"

She felt for his reiatsu and it was near the gate to the real world.

---

She landed in front of Kisuke, panting and teary eyed.

"What the hell is going on?!" she yelled.

"Yoruichi-san…" he gasped.

"What did you do? Why are you leaving?" He looked uncomfortable

"I made something…really stupid. I have to go…and I can't come back." Her eyes winded.

"Then take me with you."

"No."

"YES!"

"You'll lose your title and nobility if you do."

"Fuck that! Kisuke, I need to be with you!" There was a silence.

"I can't ask you to do that for me."

"You didn't."

"If you go…there isn't any turning back."

"I know."

"…Ok…come on."

(Flashback)

"Say with me," he whispered. "Don't leave my side. Not now, not during the battle, not ever. I'll protect you." She nodded.

"And I you." He gently pushed her away from the hug and moved toward she slightly before hesitating. After that momentary flinch he closed the gap between then and kissed her. He pulled back slightly but his lips where still on hers, just with no pressure. He smirked.

"I've wanted to do that for a very long time. It's better then I ever imagined," he whispered and she chuckled.

"Be strong for my, Kisuke."

"I will…somehow."

'_Is this what it feels like to belong? I can't remember. Whatever it is, I like it,'_ Kisuke thought.


	4. Love in Seireitei

The One Who Saved Them All

A/N: I know you all want GinxRan and I really want to write it but I wanted to get everyone else out of the way first and that has been done in this chapter. So 2 more chapters to go and GinxRan will start...well it won't be major at first but each chapter after the next 2 will have more and more so relax. Remember: GinxRan IS THE MAIN COUPLE BUT GIN ISN'T THRERE YET! HE NEEDS TO ARRIVE BEFORE ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN! Once Gin comes back in the story then there you go. I take this medecin once a week and I took it today so I feel kind of shitty but I'll try to have a GinxRan chapter up tonight, if not tomorrow.

Thanks to: linniko, Merciless Ruby, J.F.L.Rangik-sama, MakiMouse, and, BlackWidow01 for reviewing!

Disclamer: If I owned Bleach then Aizen would be gooood and dead.

* * *

Thanks to girl talk, all of Seireitei knew what Kisuke said that night and a little captin was off in search of advice from Mr. Happy-Go-Lucky-Who-Loves-A-Cat.

---

Hitsugaya walked towards the Bureau of Technological Development in hopes of finding him.

He walked to a door that he's always noticed but was never in use. On the door was a very old faded nameplate that read:

'Urahara Kisuke: Taicho of the Squad 12 and President of the Bureau of Technological Development'.

Inside he heard an explosion. "MEEP!" a voice yelled. Hitsugaya knocked. "Come in!" He opened the door and a cloud of smoke greeted him. "Ah Hitsugaya-taicho! Welcome. Sorry about the smoke…" Kisuke's cloths and face where blackened from what looked like multiple explosions. "Please, sit." There was a little table with some chairs. Hitsugaya took a seat and Kisuke sat across from him. "Can I offer you some tea?"

"Well it blow up?" Kisuke laughed.

"I would hope not!" Hitsugaya accepted and after a few minutes both had a steaming cup of tea in front of them. "Now what do I owe the pleasure? Sorry but I can't talk long. As you can see, I'm trying to make something that could help us…trying…" he sighed. Clearly it wasn't going too well. "I needed a break anyways…" he said more to himself as he pushed his hat down more.

"What are you inventing?" That snapped Kisuke out of his mood and into his happy self. He took out his fan and spread it over his face in his normal manner and laughed. "It's not something…bad, is it?" He laughed harder and closed his fan with a 'snap'.

"No! If this works it's going to be super helpful! But I'm not gonna tell ya what it is!"

"Is it gonna be ready in time?"

"I work well under pressure."

"That's good." They say in silence, sipping their tea. Kisuke glanced at Hitsugaya from the shadows of his hat.

"You're troubled." Hitsugaya almost chocked on his tea. "Talk to me. I'm more helpful then I look!" The young captain was ringing his hands together and looked at the floor.

"I need…advice…love advice…"

"Oh?!"

"I heard what you did last night and…how do you confess love to someone?!" Kisuke was slightly shocked. The ruler of ice wanted to know how to tell someone he loved them!?

"Well…" Kisuke leaned back in his chair. "You need to find the words in your heart and just…say them. Timing is also kind of important…I suppose. But not so important that you shouldn't do it…I'm not sure myself. I'm not an expert on love. Just listen to what your heart tells you and do what it says." Hitsugaya nodded.

"Thanks for the tea. Good luck on whatever it is your working on." Kisuke smiled.

"Thanks. Good luck yourself with Hinamori-chan."

"SHUT UP!" The boy slammed the door behind him and he could hear Kisuke laughing behind the door.

---

Hinamori was doing some paperwork when there was knock on the door. "Come in!" she called.

"Shiro-chan!" she said happily. A vain popped out of his head.

"I told you! It's Hitsugaya-taicho, Bed-Wetter Momo!" Hinamori just smiled.

"What can I do for you, _Hitsugaya-taicho_?"

"Take a walk with me?" She nodded.

---

They where walking for a little bit and neither of them said a word.

"Are…are you ok?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well…Aizen and everything…6 days…" Hinamori smiled.

"Thanks for asking. I'll be ok."

"I'm glad…"

"What about Matsumoto-san?" Hitsugaya sighed.

"I found her out cold drunk this morning. She can't stand to hear the words 'Ichimaru' or 'Gin' and if she does, she drinks herself into a coma."

"I feel bad for her…her best friend…I donno what I would do if that was you in Ichimaru-taicho's spot and I in Matsumoto-san's." Hitsugaya looked at her.

"Like that would ever happen. I wouldn't be stupid enough to hurt you like that."

"…why don't you hate me?" Hitsugaya looked at her with his pricing eyes.

"Hate…you?"

"I tried to kill you!"

"Big deal. I could never hate you."

"But…"

"My love for you is strong enough not to care the slightest bit." The second the words left his mouth his hands shot up and covered it.

'_So much for going to Urahara-san for confession advice!'_

"Shiro…chan?"

"Um…ug…aah…OMG I FORGOT I HAVE A LOT OF PAPERWORK! GOTTA GO CAUSE MATSUMOTO WON'T DO IT! SEE YA!"

Just then Kisuke jumped down from the roof, looking like a good deal more explosions had occurred since the young captain left.

"COME BACK COWARD/MAN-CHILD THING AND CONFESS YOUR LOVE OR I'LL MAKE YOU, DAMMIT!!" Kisuke yelled. Silence… "Oh good afternoon Hinamori-fukutaicho!"

"What was Shiro…what's going on? And why do you look like someone let a bomb off in front of you?"

---

Once again, all of Seireitei found out and Hitsugaya was too embarrassed to face Hinamori so he stayed in his room and did his paperwork from behind locked doors.

"He's a coward," Matsumoto said to Renji, Kira, Ichigo, and Ruika, who where in a little field, drinking.

"I don't agree," Kira said, taking a sip of sake.

"Me too," Ruika said.

"Rangiku-san's right," Renji said.

"Yeah. It's not hard telling someone you love them," Ichigo agreed with Renji.

"He's a little kid!" Kira snapped.

"He's over 100 and you know it!" Renji argued.

"Did you just say admitting love is EASY?!" Ruika asked Ichigo.

"Yeah, I don't see the big deal," he responded, poring himself more sake.

"Aren't you underage?" Matsumoto asked. Ichigo glared at her.

"Well Mr. Big Shot, have you ever told anyone you loved them?" Ruika asked.

"No," he responded.

"HA!"

"That's just cause I never had anyone to tell."

"Then how do you know?"

"Simple. Ruika, I love you. There! Simple!" Ruika rolled her eyes.

"Stop kidding."

"I'm not. I love you."

"Yeah as a friend, you big goof."

"No. Not as a friend!" Renji chocked on his sake. Kira blushed a shade of red that rivaled Renji's hair. And Matsumoto…

"THAT IS SO CUTE!!!" she said happily. Ruika smirked.

"You're drunk," she told Ichigo.

"Am not. I have a high tolerance for alcohol and I haven't even had that much."

"YOU'RE UNDERAGE! How do you know how much tolerance you have?!" Matsumoto gawked.

"Prove it!" Ruika challenged Ichigo and he never turned down a challenge. He leaned forward and kissed her.

"I'm in my happy place…HAPPY PLACE!" Renji cried. Kira had passed out and Matsumoto was all excited. But then Ruika and Ichigo kinda…um…started making out. Renji was sobbing. "KUCHIKI-TAICHO!!!!!!!!"

---

"Ishida-kun! Sado-kun! Did you hear about Kurosaki-kun and Ruika-chan? It's sooo cute! Maybe we can double with them, Ishida-kun!" Inoue said.

"It's about time," Ishida said as he pushed his glasses up but blushed at the idea of going on a double date. Chad nodded.

"What do you mean?"

"It's clear that Kurosaki has had a crush on Kuchiki for a while." Just then Bayakuya walked by and heard what Ishida said. "Kuchiki-taicho! Um…it's…"

"I don't want to hear it," he said and walked away but everyone could tell that behind his cool composer, he was flipping out on the inside.


	5. Kisuke's Invention and Kenpachi's Name

The One Who Saved Them All

A/N: I'm getting kind of sleepy so I'm not sure if I'll have the next chapter up tonight but if not tomorrow.

Disclamer: I don't own Bleach but I own the name of Kenpachi's sword.

Note: I'm not sure if the name I picked REALLY means what I say it does so...yeah...

* * *

"YES! IT'S DONE!" the sleep-deprived voice of Urahara Kisuke yelled. It's been 4 days and he hasn't slept at all. All he's been doing is working on this invention of his and has not allowed anyone to visit him since Hitsugaya. He had a very tight deadline and he made it was a few days to spare.

---

"Thank you for coming on such short notice," Yamamoto has said an hour after Kisuke had finished his project. Kisuke requested an emergency captain's meeting so he could show his invention.

"You actually inventing something that WON'T kill us all?!" Mayuri asked.

"I know! It's amazing!" Kisuke said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, let's see it, Mr. Genius." Kisuke pushed back one of his sleeves to reveal a gray bracelet. "A bracelet…? You're lamer then I thought!"

"To _you _it's a bracelet. But it's not activated yet." Everyone watched closely. "Awaken, Benihime." He snaped his fingers and his zanpakuto and the gray bracelet started to glow crimison. A crmison light came from the zanpakuto and where the light hit, a very beautiful woman stood. She had long, flowing crimison hair and matching eyes. She was dressed like a princess and her kimino was different shades of red.

Everyone was gasping.

"As you can tell, this is Benihime. As you all know, inside your soul, your zanpakuto takes on a human or animal form that can talk to you when your in the relem in your soul and is always with you. What I invented makes it so that form in your soul takes form in the real world. They have powers that are beyond that of even Bankai and will be of great use during our battle. Plus you can communite telepathically and that will work as an advantage during a fight. All you need to do is have the bracelet on, call the name of your zanpakuto like you would in battle and snap your fingers. And if you don't need them anymore snap your fingers again and they will return."

"That's amazing, Uharaha-taicho!" Yamamoto complimated.

"S'not that amazing," Mayuri whispered to himself, burning with envy that he didn't think to make something like that.

"Thank you," Kisuke said. "I've made enough for all ranking officers, plus a lot incase they break." Kisuke passed them out and when he came to Kenpachi, he stopped. "Zaraki-taicho, I've heard from Kurosaki-kun that you don't know the name of your zanpakuto, correct?"

"So what?" Kenpachi asked, his arms crossed.

"I think I can help fix that. Do you know the huge training grounds?"

"What about them?"

"Meet me there at 7."

"Why should I?"

"You want to learn your zanpakuto's name, correct?"

"A little but I don't care that much."

"It'll make you stronger!" Everyone in the room was trying to shut Kisuke up. A stronger Kenpachi?! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

"Stronger, eh? You're on!"

---

"Zaraki-taicho! Welcome!" Kisuke welcomed later that night. He noticed the huge man was wearing the bracelet Kisuke made. "Did you pass those out to everyone else in your squad?"

"Yeah they all like them a lot. Now is this going to take long?" Kenpachi asked.

"That depends on you."

"What?"

"I want you to stab yourself through the heart with your zanpakuto."

"…100 years in the real world must have made you loopy! I'm not gonna STAB MYSELF IN THE HEART!"

"Suit yourself. Kurosaki-kun has done it multiple times." And with that comment, Kenpachi stabbed himself.

Kenpachi's Soul World

When Kenpachi came too, he was in a very dark world where the buildings and clouds where all sideways.

"How odd…" he said out loud.

"So…you finally show yourself, Zaraki Kenpachi," a voice said.

"Who's there?"

"Me." Zaraki then saw a very dark skinned man with equally dark hair. He was dressed in black pants, a black shirt, and a black overcoat. He also had sunglasses.

"Are you my…?"

"Yes. I am."

"Can you tell me your name?"

"Possibly."

"What does that mean."

"What will you use my power for?"

"Well…"

"If you say to fight I won't give it to you. You need a heart-filled reason. Someone you want to protect."

Kenpachi thought. Protect? He never protected anyone, even himself. He fought without thinking all the time, for fun but…he thought of all those in Squad 11 and Yachiru, who was basically his daughter. And Ichigo. He needed to protect him from others so Kenpachi could do the honor of beating him up! And that Inoue girl. Yachiru would be sad if anything happened to her.

"Well, Kenpachi. What is your reason for fighting with me?"

"I want to protect my squad and my 'daughter' along with others outside squad who I consider to be my friends."

"Good answer." The man took his glasses off and started hard at Kenpachi was startling red eyes.

In Soul Society

Kenpachi opened his eyes to a smiling Kisuke.

"Well?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," Kenpachi responded.

"Try."

Kenpachi took his zanpakuto and cleared his thought, feeling kind of foolish.

"Fight, Akayumiyahachiman (Meaning: Red God of War)." Kenpachi's sword looked less dull and looked like it was made out of a stronger material then it use to and had a hit of red, like it was stained with blood.

"Wow…that's a long name!" Kisuke said. "But congrats! Try the bracelet!"

"You're a funny little man, aren't you?"

"Yes I am!" Kenpachi rolled his eyes.

"Fight, Akayumiyahachiman." He snapped his fingers his zanpakuto and the bracelet started glowing red and the figure from Kenpachi's world appeared.

"Excellent!" Kisuke said. "You're more then ready to fight."

"I was born ready," Kenpachi and Akayumiyahachiman said together.


	6. So It Begins

The One Who Saved Them All

A/N: Yes it's a short chapter but its 4:17 in the morning and I'm not allowed to be on past 1 so be happy I got this much done with my ninja-like skills! Good thing I have my own computer in my room and I liked the door closed or I never would have made it. There is a little GinxRan in this chapter near the end if you squint but hey, it's there, like I promised. There is gonna be a hella of a lot more next chapter but I wanted to leave you with a cliffhanger :D

Thanks to: linniko and Merciless Ruby for reviewing!

Disclamier: If I owned Bleach, why would I waste my time with fanfics?

* * *

Waiting was the hardest thing in the world for everyone but finally 3 days had gone by and sometime today Aizen was going to show himself with his army of Arrancar.

Aizen sent a message that they where going to be in the huge training grounds and to be there by noon.

It was 11:59:58…

Then the door to Hueco Mundo opened and Aizen, Gin, and Tosen stepped out with a huge army of normal Hollows, Menos, and Arrancar.

"Ah it's good to be back," Aizen said. Hinomaori was shaking slightly. "Good to see you again, Hinomaori-kun." She jumped slightly.

Matsumoto looked at Gin who wasn't really looking at anything or anyone. She was the only one who could read his expressions and she could tell he was deeply troubled.

"Tosen…" Komamura hissed.

"Well I believe we're waited long enough." Aizen turned to his army. "Kill them." And it began.

---

Thought the good guys there where cries of zanpakuto release and finger snaps.

"Dance, Sode no Shiryuki!"

"Awaken, Benihime!"

"Howl, Zabimaru!"

"Scatter…Senbonzakura."

"Every wave be my shield, every thunder become my blade! Sogyo no Kotowari!"

"Rip, Ashisogi Jizo!"

"Snap, Tobiume!"

"Growl, Haineko!"

"Flowers are disturbed, god of flowers weep, winds of Heaven are disturbed, demon of Heaven laughs! Katen Kyokotsu!"

"Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebchi!"

"Set upon the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru!"

"Turn to ash, Ryujin Jakka."

"Raise your head, Wabisuke!"

"Roar, Tenken!"

"Grow, Hozukimaru!"

"Bloom, Fuji Kujaku!"

"Pierce, Gonryomaru!"

"Smash, Gegetsburi!"

"Fight, Akayumiyahachiman!"

"Zangetsu!"

"Oh?" Aizen asked as he saw all the forms of the swords in person. "That's pretty cool but I don't think it'll save you." He turned to Gin and Tosen. "Tosen please take care of Komamura."

"Hai, Aizen-sama," Tosen replaied.

"And Gin…I think I'll allow you to kill Matsumoto." Gin's heart stopped beating. He knew it.

"Whatever ya say…" Gin said slowly.

---

There was blood all around him as Gin walked towards Matsumoto.

"It's been a while!" he said. Matsumoto's eyes narrowed.

"So, you've been ordered to kill me?" she asked. He didn't respond. Besides Matsumoto was an ash gray cat that was the size of a lion with long razor sharp teeth.

Gin unsheathed Shinso but didn't release it.

---

As Shinso and Haineko (the sword, not that actual cat) exchanged blows, Gin was trying to think of a way to get out of this without killing her or even harming her if he could help it.

"Rangiku…"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT FROM YOU!" she yelled and Haineko (the cat) scratched his arm. He didn't feel it even though the wound was deep and bleeding. "Fight me, Gin! Stop holding back. You wouldn't want to go against 'Aizen-sama' how would you?" Gin's teeth grinned together in fury. "Release your zanpakuto!"

"Fine! Shoot to kill, Shinso!" Matsumoto's eyes winded as Shinso made contact with flesh.


	7. Where Gin's Loyalties Lie

The One Who Saved Them All

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. I'm really tired and don't feel too good but I said I would have a chapter for you today so here it is. If I can crank another chapter out of my brain today I will but I'm not promising.

Thanks to: Merciless Ruby and BlackWidow01 for their reviews.

Disclamier: -is asleep. try again later-

* * *

Everyone close enough stopped what they where doing. Gin didn't attack Matsumoto but rather…Aizen. But they could all see there was a problem. Aizen, though stabbed and bleeding, didn't look pained at all where as Gin looked like he had been the one stabbed instead.

"Gin, Gin, Gin," Aizen shoot his head in disapproval. "I thought you might betray me. I really didn't want to believe it though."

"Why…does…?" Gin panted.

"OH SHIT!" Kisuke covered his mouth and closed his eyes. "I know what was missing from my office now…this isn't good…"

"What is it, Kisuke?" Yoruichi asked.

"Something I made. It's like a soul binding but it's different. Soul binding is usually used for prisoners so you can know where they are. But this invention produces a soul merging. That is when a little part of each person's soul fuses together with each other so if one dies, so does the other. But you can also do a partial soul merging where only a part of one person's soul goes into the other."

"Yes," Aizen said. "And I made some changes to that. Now, if I'm attacked, I feel nothing at all but the person, Gin in this case, who has my soul in them feels all the pain and if I die, Gin dies but if Gin dies, I'll live."

Everyone gasped. "Ya didn't make Tosen do this, did cha?" Gin asked.

"No I didn't. Tosen, unlike you, is loyal to me. I knew your feelings would get in the way of the mission. So…Gin. You have a choice. I'll forgive you and you can kill Matsumoto and anyone else who I tell you to or you can kill me…well try to kill me, and die. As you know Gin, it takes about 30 minutes for the soul to leave the body after death so that's how long you'll have if you decide to kill me and trust me when I say, each minute will feel like a year to you from the intense pain. You'll welcome death. It's your choice."

Gin glared at Aizen. "Yeah…my choice huh?" Gin looked at Matsumoto. "You don't even need to ask." With that he removed his sheath from his white robe and discarded his Shinigami-like hakama. Under all that he had on the cloths he had on in the real world. "That's better! Ya have horrible taste in cloths, Aizen. Now then, I'm gonna kill ya or die tryin!"


	8. Aizen's Rage

The One Who Saved Them All

A/N: This is another cliffhanger! BWHAHAHAHA! But I'm still tying cause today my boyfriend left for college today and his brother won't shut up about it so I need the distraction or I'll start crying. Now tomorrow, I have my cuz's grad party from law school so I may not update tomorrow. Depends on when we leave and when we get home.

Thanks to: J.F.L.Rangik-sama, LarvaxMiyu31, linniko, and Merciless Ruby for their reviews!

Disclamer: I wish I owned!

* * *

Aizen smirked. "Alright then, Gin." He took out the Hogyoku and rolled it around in his hands.

"Unfair advantage!" Gin told him. "Ya gonna turn all Hollow like…not cool…" Aizen shrugged and swallowed it.

Waiting…

Waiting……

Waiting………

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH THIS THING?!" Aizen shouted.

"Take's 5 hours, dipshit!" Ichigo yelled at him before going back to Hollow killing.

Aizen paled with fury. He turned to Kisuke. "Urahara Kisuke, you invented the Hogyoku. Now I want you to make something to make it work faster or I'll kill you on the spot!"

"My deepest apologies!" Kisuke said. "But 1. To make something like that would take a least a year so trying would be pointless and 2. You can burn in hell! I wouldn't help you even if I could!"

"Kisuke, I think you're big mouth has said too much," Benihime whispered.

If it where possible, Aizen got whiter as his rage increased. "Why you…you're dead!"

Aizen tried to attack Kisuke and it was so fast no one saw it but…

"Santen Kesshun, I reject!" Inoue's barrier protected Kisuke from Aizen's attack.

"Kisuke!" Yoruichi yelled. She was too far to have helped and Aizen's shunpo rivaled her so she wouldn't have made it and since Benihime was part of Kisuke's soul, when he freaks out and freezes, so does she.

For once, Kisuke was white with fear. "I'm…going to watch what I say…from now on…Thanks Inoue-san!"

"No problem, Urahara-san!" she replied.

Aizen was very angry by this point but he forgot this anger and got his cool back when he felt the cool touch of metal on his neck.

"Did cha forget me? I'd like it if ya don't go attackin' random people during our fight," Gin said.

"Oh I'm sorry. You're right."

"Oi Ichimaru!" Kisuke called and he threw Gin one of his zanpakuto bracelets.

"What's this?"

"Put it on, call your zanpakuto, and snap your fingers!" Gin did as he was told and his zanpakuto and bracelet started to glow purple and a man dressed in cargo pants with a ripped white shirt appeared. He had short purple like hair and the same colored eyes and he was holding a spear.

"Aw man this is annoying," Shinso said. "And you're gonna get yourself killed, Gin. Your brilliant." Gin frowned.

"That's not very nice, Shinso," Gin told him.

"Whatever. Just fight and kick some ass if this is your last fight." With that Aizen and Gin started exchanging blows and using shunpo.

"GO TAICHO!" Kira yelled. "KICK SOME ASS!"

Suddenly Aizen disappeared and Gin was standing there, looking all around. Just as suddenly Aizen came back with one hand on Gin's shoulder and his other hand on his hip (A/N: if you've seen the first episode of Naruto Shippuuden, it's the look Sasuke had at the beginning with Naruto). Aizen leaned forward so his moth was against Gin's ear.

"Move it, Gin," Shinso warned.

"I'm so sad, Gin. You where a good person to have on my side," Aizen said. "You could have had it all if you had buried those feeling of yours."

"Gin, MOVE!"

"I don't think I was ever on ya side. I think ya tricked me, especially since ya didn't tell me bout the King's Key for a very long time," Gin said.

"I knew if I told you, you never would have come with me."

"Ya are right."

"MOVE YOUR ASS, GIN!" Shinso yelled.

"Too bad," Aizen said. And he stabbed Gin with Kyoka Suigetsu.


	9. Shino's Words

The One Who Saved Them All

A/N: I'm sleepy...

Thanks to: Merciless Ruby for reviewing.

Disclamer: I'm hungery too...

* * *

Gin gasped with the cold metal went through his stomach and back.

"TAICHO!" Kira yelled. Matsumoto was too shocked to say or do anything.

A line of blood came from the corner of Gin's mouth, showing internal bleeding. He coughed and more blood came out that way.

"Damn it, Gin!" Shinso yelled.

"Sorry, Gin," Aizen said. He tried to push Kyoka Suigetsu in deeper but Gin grabbed onto the blade and tried to pull it out.

"Ya...haven't…won…so…easily…" he gasped. Aizen's eyes narrowed. He tried to go against Gin's strength and drive the sword farther into Gin but his grip was so tight that the blade was cutting Gin's hands, causing blood to flow onto the blade and onto the ground.

Both their hands where shaking as one tried to over power the other but Aizen could tell Gin was getting weaker as he lost more blood.

"Give it up. You're half dead," Aizen said.

"That's it!" Shinso said. "Ye Lord! Mask of flesh and bone, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bares the name of Man! Truth and temperance, Upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws! Destructive spell number 33, Blue Fire, Crash Down!"

Aizen noticed and jumped out of the way before he could get hit. The blast was huge.

(A/N: When a zanpakuto uses kido without then incantation, it's strength is equal to when a Shinigami uses it with the incantation and with the incantation the kido has unbelievable strength.)

With Aizen out of the way, Gin was able to pull Kyoka Suigetsu out of his stomach with a gasp. He fell to his knees, holding the wound.

Shinso walked up to him just as Gin fainted.

"How pathetic," Shinso said with venom in his voice. "You, woman." He looked at Matsumoto. "Watch over him for a few minutes, ok?" She nodded. "Thanks." Shinso picked up…well…himself and stabbed Gin in the heart.

Gin's Soul World

"Yeah! Wake up!" Shinso yelled at Gin.

"I am," Gin told him.

"Oh…" Shinso grabbed Gin by the collar and lifted him up. "The look at me when I talk to you!"

"I am!"

"OPEN YOUR EYES, BITCH!" Gin did what he was told. Shinso was in a foul mood…

Red orbs meet light purple in a deadlock stare.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"Nothin…"

"SHUT UP WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Gin sweat dropped. "You want to save Matsumoto's life, am I correct?" Gin nodded. "You want to kill Aizen, right?" Nodded again. "THEN STOP BEING A PUSSY AND KICK SOME ASS!"

"I wanna kill him but…"

"Your scared?"

"Well…yeah."

"FUCK THAT YOU WIMP! Aizen tricked you, almost killed Hitsugaya and Hinamori, hurt Kira and ordered you to kill Matsumoto! He needs to die and if he dies then you die so why don't you kill him yourself and regain some honor and die with pride? And what would you do if you DIDN'T die? Huh? They would have you killed anyways for being the slimy traitor you are! So get out there and kill him!"

In Soul Society

Shinso stood before Gin with his arms crossed. "Get up, Pussy!" he snarled. But Gin couldn't get up. Something had happened when he was in his soul and Aizen was badly hurt (even though he felt nothing) and the pain was overwhelming. Shinso sensed Gin's pain and he got worried. "Gin? Come on Gin, get up!"

All Gin could do was let out a shaky breath. The pain was so horrible he wanted to die. But then Gin felt soft fur against him. He opened his eyes slightly and saw the ash gray Haineko. The cat lowered his head to Gin.

"I'll help you up," he told Gin. Gin placed a hand on his head and Haineko helped Gin sit. Then Matsumoto appeared next to Gin with a hand expended.

"Help?" she asked. He nodded and took her hand. When he stood he almost fell over but Matsumoto held him so he could stand. "It's going to be ok, Gin," she told him.

"Come on, Wabisuke!" Kira told his sword's human form.

"Yes! Of course! I'm sorry for not doing anything sooner!" Wabisuke said.

"Stop apologizing!"

"I'm sorry!" Kira rolled his eyes as he helped Matsumoto with Gin.

"Are you ok, taicho?" Gin smirked.

"I've felt better," he whispered.

"Stop stalling and kill him, Gin!" Shisho commanded.

"Ya know…even though I'm gonna die, I'm glad I can die with you two by my side," he told Matsumoto and Kira.

"Shut up!" Shinso sighed. "Use Bankai on his ass!" Gin sighed. He didn't know if he had enough enegry for Bankai. But suddenly Matsumoto and Kira put a hand on each of his shoulders and gave him some reisutu.

"Thanks…"

"Get him!" they both said. He smiled and nodded.

"Bankai! Senshinso (Meaning A Thousand Divine Spears)!" Sword Shinso multplied into 1,000 and they all shot at Aizen. Blood splattered everywhere and Gin let of a cry of pain.


	10. AN: I need your help

The One Who Saved Them All

A/N: I need help with something so I'm taking a pole.

Should everyone from Aizen's army die in the end or should some live? Depending on the answer is going to change the story line.


	11. Gin's Soul

The One Who Saved Them All

A/N: I thank you for your suggestions about Aizen's army and I desided that some are going to live but that only means they'll be back!! You'll see what happens later though.

Thanks to: cola1012003, Merciless Ruby, Icefoxer, The-All-Mighty, LarvaxMiyu31, and linniko for their reviews!

Disclamier: I don't own Bleach but I DO own this GinxRan AMV and this KisukexYoruichi AMV (but not the pics)! Watch them!

h t t p / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v Z h h H l b G e - l Y (GinxRan one).

h t t p / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v W U i E - j z U F d Y (KisukexYourichi one).

Just get rid of the spaces and there you go! If it doesn't work ask and I'll give you the link again.

* * *

Some of the Espada could tell the fight was over once Hinamori screamed from seeing Aizen's body. He was dead, Gin had switched sides and was now dying, and Tosen was close to death himself. 

"We give…for now. You're all trash and will meet your end," Ulquiorra told the Shinigami.

"WHO MADE YOU LEADER!?" Grimmjow yelled. Ulquiorra didn't respond to the blew-haired Espada. Yammy picked up Tosen and with a snap of Ulquiorra's fingers why returned to Hueco Mundo.

---

Gin's body was on fire. Aizen hadn't lied about the pain he would feel. He did want to die.

"Gin…" Matsumoto whispered. Gin couldn't respond. He was in too much pain to talk. "I'm glad you came back at the end. I missed you."

Just then Yamamoto came up to Gin. "Ichimaru Gin. I thank you for saving us and killing Aizen…hum…Uharaha-taicho…since you invented the devise that did this to Ichimaru, would you happen to know a way to revuse the effects?"

"Of course I do!" Kisuke said.

"Would you please?"

"You want me to save him?"

"Yes. That's an order."

"Yes, sir! Oh Myuri…!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Myuri yelled.

"But Myuri-san! I don't have enough strangth to perform the spell on my own and I know you know it! It's not for me or for Ichimaru but Yamamoto-soticho asked." Myuri mumbled some curse words under his breath but aggred. "Now please made the circle."

Myuri used his freakishly long finger nail to draw out a circle. Inside the circle he drew a vertical and horzantial line so there where 4 boxes. Inside each box he drew the Kanji for 'moon', 'sun', 'heaven', and 'hell'.

Kisuke placed Gin's fever indused body in the middle of the circle. "Remember the incandation?"

"Of course I do!" Myuri snapped.

"Ye Lord! Ruler of the earth and the heavens, creater of the soul bound to thee! Rip out all forms of wickedness and banish it to Hell! Destructive spell number 98, Soul Purify!"

A white light covered Gin and he let out a throat -ripping scream.

"Why is he yelling like that!?" Kira yelled.

"We're ripping Aizen's soul out of his and that's painful!" Kisuke yelled back. Gin started thrashing, like he was having a nightmare. "Someone hold him down!" Matsumoto and Kira both but their weight on Gin's chest, trying to get him to hold still.

After a minute or so, a light came from Gin's mouth and disspared. The light around Gin went away and he stopped scareming and thrashing but was uncounsicence.

"The rest is up to him now," Myrui said.

"What do you mean?" Matsumoto asked.

"Well he's not going to die from Aizen's death now but he's hurt bad. I'm sure Unohana-taicho can help him but he still may not make it," Kisuke said.


End file.
